You Will Go
by SarahsaDork
Summary: After an argument with Abigail, Riley gets angry and stops talking to Ben and Abi. Why is Riley so upset, and what will Ben and Abigail learn about their friend?
1. The fight

This is for EmeraldMagick, she helped me with some ideas. I hope you like it, I don't know how long it will be, but here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure, K? Thanks.

* * *

"Riley!" Abigail's scolding voice fills the kitchen, "How many times do I have to tell you not to drink out of the carton?"

"If I were to use a glass, I would dirty it and have to clean it and you'd yell at me anyway, so what's the point? I'm clean, I promise!" Riley argues, knowing that he'll never win this argument with Abigail, but it's worth a try.

"If you want to get your germs all over something, do it at your own house. How long has it been since you actually went home?" Abigail glares at Riley as Ben enters the room. Now the smart thing in Ben's case to do is to just turn around and leave the room, unfortunately, Ben is not quick enough and is dragged into the argument by his wife.

"Ben, you agree don't you darling? I understand we both love Riley, but sometimes I doubt his maturity level. What are we going to do when we have kids and we have to make sure to watch them and Riley?"

"Hello, still in the room here!" Abigail shoots him a look so cold it could freeze the fires of hell.

"Abby I don't really want to argue, this is between you and Riley."

"I knew you'd take my side," Riley says as he sticks his tongue out at Abigail. "Men have a secret code, and we always agree with one another, you'll never win Abby, face it."

Ben quickly looked from Riley to Abigail and back, knowing Riley had just lost all chances of finishing the fight. Every day something broke out between his best friend and wife, and every day his wife would come out victorious. The two bickered more than an old married couple, but in the end they always made up and managed to get along.

"Honestly Riley, I have met children who are better behaved than you!" Abby retorted looking at her husband for support.

"She does have a point Riley, how do you ever expect to settle down with a wife and kids if you're going to continue to act like this? I don't suppose you'll ever have a normal family and relationship if you keep this up."

Riley froze, staring at his friend with a blank face. Ben stared back, confused at Riley's reaction. He began to grow concerned as Riley turned pale and looked down at the floor. What had he said that would affect him so much? Ben turned to his wife but she looked just as befuddled as he did.

"D-don't you ever say that!" Riley growled at his friend, trying hard to keep his breathing under control. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

The couple had never seen their friend react like this and they were left speechless. The only thing they could do was silently watch their friend stare at the floor, fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white.

Riley and Abigail fought all the time, and every now and then Ben would make a comment or two, but nothing like this had ever happened. Ben couldn't understand what was going on; one minute there was a friendly argument and the next the room had turned uncomfortably quiet and no one could look another in the eye.

Finally Ben regained the ability to form a sentence and broke the overbearing silence, "Riley, hey, calm down. What's wrong with you?"

The silence broken, Abigail too came out of her stupor and, taking on a sincerely concerned tone, tried to figure out what caused Riley's severe change of character. "Riley, I'm sorry. Is there really any reason to react like this? You win, drink out of the carton, I don't care."

"Do you really think it's about that?" Riley growled angrily, rage and sorrow marring his face.

Before anyone could speak again, Riley stormed out of the kitchen, leaving two highly confused people in his wake. The slamming of the front door told Ben and Abigail that Riley had left.

"What was that all about?" Abigail asks her husband, shocked and hurt. Riley had never actually yelled at her, and it was startling seeing the usually calm, sarcastic computer geek so angry and woebegone

"I'm not sure. I don't know what I said that made him so furious."

The room is once again overcome with a dead silence as both of the occupants look off into space, replaying the scene in their heads trying to figure out what the cause of Riley's outrage was. Neither of them can manage to come up with an answer, so they would just have to wait until Riley was calm and reasonable enough to tell them what his problem was.

* * *

OK, really short chapter, I know, but that was really all that needs to be said in this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Reviews are love!


	2. The discovery

Omg, I am actually updating! I'm so sorry it took me so long. It has been a loooong month. Thankfully, I got a laptop for Christmas so there should be a lot of writing coming from me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…or do I?

And now, without further to do, I give you chapter 2!

* * *

Two days had past since Riley's outburst, and Ben was going frantic trying to get in touch with his friend. Abigail, on the other hand, did not seem too distressed.

"What could he be so upset about?" Ben grumbles as he paces around the kitchen, "I've never seen him act like this."

"Don't worry Ben, he'll be back in our house eating our food soon enough," is his wife's distracted reply.

"You're not the least bit concerned even though you're the one who started the fight?" the pacing man snaps at his wife.

Abigail glares at her husband, placing her hand on her hip "How could you honestly blame me for Riley's childish behavior? Besides, not that I don't love him, but the house is just so peaceful with just the two of us."

Pausing for a moment, Ben shoots an agitated look at Abigail and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing Riley's number without having to think about it. The phone rings several times, but goes to voice mail. Sighing, Ben hangs up and continues to pace back and forth.

"Ben would you please just sit down and stop worrying? Riley's fine, I promise, he just needs some time to calm down after what ever happened the other day," Abigail says in a soothing manner. She's had enough of Ben's irritating sighs every ten seconds, and the pacing is starting to make her dizzy.

"You're right Abi, I'll just wait for him to call back later." Ben sits down at the table and stares off into space. "I should really go see how he is," Ben says, leaving the kitchen and his exasperated wife sitting by herself.

"Benjamin Gates, you get back her right now!" Comes Abigail's angry voice as Ben closes the front door and walks over to his car. _He can't ignore me forever_, Ben thinks to himself,_ if I see him in person he'll have to talk to me and we can just clear everything up and get everything back to normal_. This is the first fight Ben has had with Riley that ever lasted longer than a day. He couldn't explain why, but Ben missed his friend's voice, even if most of the time it was whining.

Ben quickly reaches Riley's apartment, but sadly finds that his friend isn't home. Ben, not being one to easily give up, quickly starts to drive to Riley's favorite Chinese restaurant, hoping with all his heart that his friend will be there like always.

As Ben nears the destination, he lets out a sigh of relief seeing the red sports car Riley bought after finding the Templer treasure sitting in the parking lot. He parks in the first spot he sees and enters the restaurant, scanning the room for the computer geek. Ben soon spots his friend and, ignoring the small Asian man asking him if he'd like a table, walks over to his friend and attempts to act casual.

"Hey Riley," Ben says letting out a nervous chuckle, "what were the chances of us running into each other here?"

The younger man shoots a cold look at Ben, "you do know you are a terrible actor right?"

Happy enough that Riley at least replied to him, Ben tries to get him to talk. "So how are you, we haven't spoken in awhile."

"I'm fine, it's been two days, and now I'll be on my way." Shooting Ben a sarcastic smile, Riley makes a move to leave but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Riley, please, I'm begging you just sit here and talk to me. What did I do wrong, what did I say?"

"I don't have time for this Ben!" Riley responds, exasperated. "Don't you understand that I don't feel like talking to you? Every time Abigail and I get into an argument, you butt in and agree with her."

"Is that all you're upset about?" Ben laughs, "It really isn't that big a de-"

"You think that's what all this is about?" Riley scoffs, cutting off Ben's response, "you think I'm that little of a person? Of course that isn't why I'm mad at you, I can't believe you!"

Before Ben can say any more, Riley storms off leaving his half eaten lo main on the table and Ben with the check. Unable to go after the upset computer wiz, Ben pounds his fist against the table and waits for the check. Once again Riley was able to evade Ben, and once again he was able to leave him surprised and confused.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Another two days have past since Riley's outburst and Ben is going crazy without word from his friend. Just to get him out of her hair, Abigail sent him off to the store to get milk and bread.

As he makes hi way to the grocery store, Ben comes to a halt as the light before him turns red, and as he fiddles with the radio dial, he catches Riley's Ferrari speeding past out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the light changes to green, Ben turns in the direction he saw his friend go and follows, determined to get a chance to talk about the other day.

Staying a couple cars behind Riley, Ben follows until the younger man pulls into a small dirt parking lot, and Ben is shocked to notice where they are. He watches as Riley gets out of his sports car with a bouquet of roses and trudges through the cemetery. Ben parks his car and starts after his friend. Riley finally stops at a headstone and lays down the flowers, squatting down he touches the stone marker in front of him and the one to the left of it with his head bowed

As Ben approaches the troubled man, he's able to read the headstones and his jaw drops as reality hits him in the face:

_Christine Amelia Poole _

_Loved Daughter, mother and wife_

_Samantha Marie Poole_

_Beautiful daughter_

_"__God took back his child too soon"_


	3. The story

GO COMMENT ON MY OTHER STORY BECAUSE I AM A BOSSY WRITER OF EVILNESS!

Attention Readers: My legs hurt. That will be all.

Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! Also warning, there is at least one swear word that I know will be making an unwelcome appearance.

Disclaimer: Still do not own National Treasure (which I totally forgot how to spell for a second there)

PS If you feel the need arise to reread this story, I have gone back and attempted to fix any spelling/grammatical errors in previous chapters.

* * *

"I miss them more than anything." Riley's voice breaks the silence, bringing Ben back to earth. Ben, hearing the gruffness of his friend's voice, can tell that he's crying. He doesn't know what to say, what to do, what does someone even do in this situation?

"Wh-what happened?" The question is out before he can think, and he cringes at the sound, his voice sounds so foreign, so unlike him. The kneeling man heaves a shuddering sigh and Ben regrets asking the question. No one deserves to be in this pain, let alone relive the whole experience.

"Since there is no way I can only tell you and not Abigail, I say we go back to your place," Riley let out a lifeless chuckle. Seeing the once shinning blue eyes now dull and empty, Ben blankly nods, following his friend back to their separate cars. Not once, since he had met Riley, had Ben ever seen the younger man so quiet, and for another first, Ben had no idea what to say.

The two men got in their vehicles, driving off towards Ben's mansion. Ben caught himself glancing in the rearview mirror every few minutes to make sure this was real and that Riley was, in fact, behind him. Mind racing, Ben barely notices the ride home, how could he not know something this important about his best friend? Sure death isn't something one loves to talk about, but to not know that Riley was once married and had a kid was just too much to believe.

As the stony faced Riley walks up towards the front entrance, Ben feels that he has to break the silence, to somehow comfort his young friend. Opting on physical contact rather than risking the whole I'm-kind-of-talking-to-you-but-not-really situation with word vomit, he reaches out a consoling hand, placing it on his friend's slim, bony shoulder only to have it quickly shrugged off. Sighing, Ben quietly follows the computer genius through the front door and towards the living room.

"Ben, please, let's make this quick, just find Abigail and I'll explain then by on my way." Riley says in a monotone, not once looking in Ben's direction. Without a word Ben nods and races off to find Abi.

The history buff does not have to look far as he finds Abigail leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping tea.

"Abigail!" Abigail jumps, spilling tea down her front. She looks up, glaring at her husband.

"Ben! There is no reason to shout, and where have you been? I've been sitting here for hours just thinking up ways to get you back for walking out this morn-"

"Abigail, please I'm sorry for startling you and for running off, but I really need you to come with me to the living room." Ben hastily cuts off his wife, walking out of the kitchen, only to return not two seconds later seeing that his wife had not moved from her spot against the counter.

"Benjamin Gates! If you honestly expect me to just forgive you after being so rude you are sadly mistaken!"

With a heavy sigh and pleading eyes, Ben makes a lame attempt at explaining to his wife what had happened earlier that day, "Abigail, please, I'm sorry, but you just need to come with me."

Abigail, giving Ben a skeptical look, slowly replies, "What is this about?"

"I finally convinced Riley to talk to me, but not under the best circumstances." Ben glances down at the ground and closes his eyes, remembering the scene in the cemetery, "I had followed Riley after he ran out on me at that Chinese restaurant he likes, and when I finally caught up with him he was at a cemetery." Ben looks up at Abigail's gasp.

"Benjamin Gates! Why did you not say this before!" comes the rushed reply as Abigail flees the room, leaving a befuddled Ben in her wake.

As Ben enters the living room, he is met with an emotionless Riley in a one-sided hug. Taking the hint that her sympathy is quite unappreciated, the blonde seats herself on the couch, shooting an angry glare at her husband and turning her attention back to the young computer genius in front of her.

Ben seats himself next to his clearly unforgiving wife and glances up at Riley's throat clearing. The couple watches as Riley opens his mouth, only to shut it a moment later, shaking his head not knowing where to begin. After another failed attempt, the brunette begins to pace back and forth, biting his thumbnail.

After what seems like hours of agonizing silence, Abigail speaks up, her voice gentle and motherly, "Riley, if you don't want to tell us it's fine, we'll be here whenever you're ready."

The look he gives her is so murderous that Ben actually fears for his wife's life. Abigail quickly puts a hand over her mouth and refrains from talking as Riley continues his pacing. Riley's reaction was a tad uncalled for, but Ben could understand where he was coming from. After mocking him and insistently trying to get him to speak, only to tell him to take his time was an idiotic request.

Finally Riley ceases his pacing and turns his back to the married couple. It takes Ben a moment to realize that Riley is talking, his voice quiet and shaking, nothing remotely similar to the once sarcastic, nonchalant tone of his usual self.

"Seven years ago I married the woman who I knew I loved more than anything else," there's a pause as Riley's shoulders slouch and his head drops, but it is only a second before he continues. "Six years ago that same woman gave birth to the most beautiful little girl in the world, with the brightest blue eyes. Six years ago I was happier than I ever thought possible. And five years ago that was all taken away from me." He pauses again, but the two people sitting on the couch do not utter one word, they sit patiently with sorrowful eyes locked on the turned figure in front of them.

Ben's mind races, it was nearly five years ago that he had approached Riley regarding the Templer treasure. It was almost that same year that all of Riley's happiness was lost, that his reason for living had disappeared.

" I should have been there with them…" he pauses again as his voice cracks, "I should have died with them damn it!" Ben cringes at the harshness of his friend's voice, his inability to respond is killing him as he goes on watching the one he thought to be the most carefree being crumble to pieces before his eyes.

"Riley…wh-what happened?" Abigail's voice is barely a whisper, but the sound reaches its target's ears.

Riley's legs tremble but he remains standing, turning to the couple he responds in a quiet voice, no longer shouting, no longer monotone. Ben can feel his heart tearing apart at the sound of the broken man's voice.

"It was about Christmas time and we were supposed to go up to Christine's mother's house…as a family." A tear drops down the younger man's face before it is quickly dashed away, "my good for nothing boss had me work late that night, I was the only one he could sucker into staying so late. Chris and Samantha drove up without me when I told them I would try to meet up with them as soon as I could; it was the worst mistake of my life. Why am I such an idiot?" the pale man tugs at his hair, as he moves to sit down between the silent couple.

Finally Ben breaks out of his motionless state of being and places his arm around the younger man's shoulders, holding his breath, fearing that it will only be shrugged off like last time, but it stays in place. He feels Riley slightly leaning into him, his anguish overpowering his anger as his body cries to be comforted. Ben feels the younger man's shoulders move as a sob shutters through the slight frame of his friend.

"It was late and they were on the deserted highway, snowing like there was no tomorrow. They hit a patch of ice and skid into the guardrail, only to be hit by a tractor-trailer from behind. The police told me they died on impact." Ben's face scrunches up in the pain he can feel radiating from his friend, and it finally clicks in Ben's mind why the younger man is always so distant and emotionless during the winter holiday. Christmas was meant to be a time of joy and peace bringing, not a time for mourning and misery.

"Ben," the name comes out as a broken whisper, "If you hadn't come to rescue me from my window-less cubical I think I might have killed myself. I was in such a low place, I couldn't take the pain anymore, but then you came around and gave me a distraction, you saved me and I can never repay you for that."

He's frozen, Ben could never imagine Riley's life being that bad, so bad that he was willing to bring his own life to an end. He had always felt horrible for bringing the other man into the situation, almost having him killed on several occasions, and he had always wondered why Riley had stuck with him through it all. But now he can't even bring himself to think about what might have happened if he had gone with what Ian said and had looked for a different computer technician, someone older and more serious.

Ben moves to hug the younger man sitting beside him, but a cry of pain and the smothering of Riley by Abigail cuts him off. She had been silent through most of his story, and Ben had almost forgotten she was still in the room. Riley looks shocked and confused as the blonde historian crushes him, but Ben catches the small smile that appears on the younger brunette's lips. With a soft chuckle, Ben joins the crushing of Riley.

"Riley I'm so sorry!" The blonde chokes out, the sound muffled from her face being pushed into the younger man's shoulder. "I can't believe I've been so heartless, so terrible, can you ever forgive me?" She pulls her head away and Ben can't help but smile at the state of his wife, her hair a mess and make-up smeared all over.

Riley chuckles, and the sound is music to Ben's ears, "Abi, there's nothing to forgive, I should have told you earlier, but I couldn't." He pulls her back into a hug, a slight smile still playing at his lips.

Now it's Ben's turn to apologize, Riley was right, Abi had done nothing wrong, this was all Ben's fault. "Riley, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I can't believe what I said the other day in the kitchen; I didn't know how much damage it would all cause. I take back every word I said, please forgive me, I can't bear to lose you."

The younger man looks a bit hesitant, rolling the apology over in his mind, and after a moment pulls Ben back into the group hug. The historian knows that he's forgiven, but can't seem to forgive himself, Riley never was one to hold a grudge, but Ben could hate himself forever. Gritting his teeth, attempting to put everything behind them, he hugs Riley back, knowing everything will be better.


	4. The Epilogue

Epilogue 

"Riley can you please throw away your trash! There's a trail of garbage leading from the kitchen all the way to your room!" Abigail scolds, hand on her hips.

"It's in case I get lost, you know the house is just so big I may get stuck up here and go hungry because I can't find my way back to the kitchen."

Abigail glares at him menacingly and Ben can't help but chuckle at their antics. It had been two weeks since their falling out, and Riley's story of his past, and things were already back to how they were. Riley was still a slob, Abigail was still stuck playing mom and Ben was still happy with his makeshift 'family'.

As the two "adults" begin to argue, Ben quickly makes a run for it before he can be dragged into their bickering. He succeeds in making an escape and follows Riley's trail to the kitchen, the computer geek did have a point about never having trouble finding the way to the kitchen in the spacious house. Grabbing a soda, Ben sits down at the table, for once content and at ease.


End file.
